


Order Made

by UB_04Blaster



Series: Heinous Sun/Heinous Moon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - HSHM, Alternate Universe - Heinoustuck, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Gore, Mentions of Death, Other, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon the Series: Sun & Moon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, depictions of mental illness, somebody touch'a mah depress!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UB_04Blaster/pseuds/UB_04Blaster
Summary: Another day of working at the farm- or rather, out of it for now.Such lovely day for a stroll. Right, Mimo?
Series: Heinous Sun/Heinous Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/861620
Kudos: 9





	Order Made

The sound of crunching earth accompanied her as she went, followed by autumnal leaves flying by the wind.

It was a humid day, temperatures continuing to rise for the week according to local forecasts; overall nice weather for most of the Alolan population- a break from a September's chilly winds, providing a promise of a spike in tourism and production of resources.

To Mimo, this made traversing through the island a much quicker breeze.

Light shone through the branches of the remaining withering trees as flying type 'mons continued their migration in search of more livable conditions above- this specific route was closed off, only exclusive for registered trainers and certified trial goers, but delivery of cargo has to be done right on time, and Mimo saw no problem with taking a few shortcuts- as long as it wasn't hurting anyone. From the basket attached to the front, the companion Lillipup looked at the moving scenery before it excitedly; the Pokémon population living away from civilization still trying to live within what natural areas of Alola remaining thrive here, still attempting to cope with humanity's attempts to screw it all over for their own gain, and, despite it all, still managing to cooperate with one another and maintain natural balance.  
Its partner maneuvering the bike also had her attention on this marvel of nature, as evident by the sparkle in her eyes. A break from the filthy cities, rundown alleyways, unclean air, and blinding neon lights; this was exactly what a person would need after a long day of completing their duty. Through the medical mask, she took a deep breath in and out- just one more box left to deliver, and she will be back home by sundown. Another shift swiftly completed with not a single hindrance in sight. She smiled softly.

Weeks after her older brother was proven to be no longer able to carry on his duty of delivering cargo, their mother initially took on the role until all was sorted out. The bag continued to shake along with the inventory within as she traveled; she was still not considered ready for transit via Charizard, and neither was the aging pokémon- time already started to catch up to the old fella, which was tragic enough for a being considered a longtime member of the family and the only surviving member of the late Pilikia's team- it was around ever since, well, before she or Kiawe were born, and, frankly speaking, Mimo would say it more like an elder than an old 'pet'. Though the strength of youth never left it, only the sands of its hourglass may tell what will be of this scaled being's future.

However, aside from all that in her mind, she couldn't help but take note of the slight increase in Poison types around today; minor, but certainly off-putting. The source was ever-so obvious; attraction to the toxic mess corporations may attempt to hide around or within this wild area. Won't be long until more predatory pokémon start to assimilate themselves into this quiet zone; the disaster dominoes at its premature stage before knocking everything down.

Heavens above know what may happen to a poor trainer if they weren't ready- silly enough to wander around the wilds without a clue in the world. Maybe their face would be flashing on the news the day after- counting on the amount of luck they may have for, at the very least, their body to be found. She couldn't help but feel pity them, anyone whose face ends up on the screen or newspaper depicting the latest Husk Pokémon attack.

A soft ring coming from her wrist snapped her out of her trance. Taking a quick halt, Mimo stepped out of and rested the bicycle on a molding stump of a tree. She looked at the device on her arm, definitely not the latest cut-edge technology - a variant of the holo-caster imported from Kalos, this time in the form of a wrist watch -, but it still yielded its uses. Among the public service announcements sent to the Alolan population, warnings, notices sent from her school and miscellaneous holo clips from either Harper or Sarah, was the short clip sent from her own mother, Sima.  
Her mood dropping and brows burrowing, Mimo let out a short sigh while hanging her head. She loved her mother, yes, but do notice the past tense here; loved. Somehow, she cannot put it in words; their relationship had strained with time, greatly. It wasn't like outright hate, unlike various guardian-kid relationships around here - for that, she usually felt a little luckier than the other kids she knew -, but, over the years, Sima was merely... there. Not around as a person like in the old times; her mind in another place when around her daughter. At times, Mimo made attempts at sparking conversations to put an end to the crushing silence between them, but it was proven fruitless over and over again. By now, Mimo began seeing that it's best if she wasn't bothered by what she has to say, already burdened with what's on her back, and she really doesn't want to add more weight and crush her back.

Every time she looked back on it, she felt more selfish than before.

Petting the head of her puppy pokémon within the bike's attached woven basket, with hesitation and a great pit in her stomach, she clicked on it. An image of a tired-looking lady beamed from the device -due to Pilikia's status back in the day and the exports provided from the farm, their family was better off than most, evident with Sima looking far better than the caretakers of her classmates and acquaintances-. The pit of fire where her forehead was supposed to be glowed as bright as her veins; she looked like a humanoid volcano with dark-colored rocks encrusted all over, and the purple of her eyes clashing with the warm color palette. One of the cleanest transmutations around in Alola, but a little too on the nose, if Mimo had to be completely honest.

"Heya, Mi-" she had to take a few second to cough, "Mimo, dear, Listen- I just got a call from Anela now; apparently, there's been a change of plans,-" oh boy, "-and I hope this isn't much too you. I will be sending the coordinates to where she is now right after this message." A pause, "..Just come home safe, okay?"

As the hologram of her mother shrunk before fading back into her caster, Mimo's disgruntled, saddened, yet unamused, expression was still plastered on her face. True to her word, another message popped up, being a holographic map with a note attached; prompting her to raise a brow at it. But before she pressed on it, her eyes darted to her partner pokémon with a caterpie now somehow climbed its way up to its basket; waving its paw playfully at the small larva, as the bug pokémon chirped happily in response.

Spirits now partially lifted, she giggled as the two creatures played around. If she had additional pokéballs, she could have gotten a new partner and playmate for her little puppy, but she was told that she wasn't ready yet, either by protective family or the fact that her trainer licensing has yet to be completed; she has to get it done before she begins her trials, and though the application was sent, she has been waiting eagerly for it to get through and the approval to be sent with a pine-fresh trainer card with it.

Not wanting to waste any more time, without much of a thought, she clicked on the new embedded message- yet, as the text made itself visible in front of her, there was nothing around that could have prepared her for the sudden recoil hitting just by looking at it.

....Son of a bitch.

* * *

The strong smell of antibiotics struck her the second the glass, automatic door opened; prompting her to swallow down the lump caught within her throat as she hesitantly stepped in.

As a matter of fact, the moment the building was right before her eyes, the sense of doom looming over her struck from behind, and continued to gradually freeze her spine the more she approached the hospital. Lillipup was hanging on her shoulder- you may never know when a poacher will creep up and swipe the 'mon away, to black markets and illegal trades, or worse. Besides, there were partner pokémon wandering around with their trainers inside, so it didn't make much of a difference if she brought in her own.

Her eyes squinted at the bright lights as soon as she entered and proceeded to walk forward. Obviously, the receptionist she was looking for was not in this floor; there was a large sign indicating which rooms belonged to which floor on the wall right next to the door that which she entered from, but the specifications and directions were depicted in the message sent.

She felt the primal urge to get the hell out. Now.

Nonetheless, she still, begrudgingly, against the feeling of pin needles piercing her legs as she progressed, she made her way to the split hallway- one direction leading to the elevators she needed to use to get to the floor Anela was residing, the other leading to the pharmacy which, right now, was not important, while before her was fish tank containing smaller, common aquatic pokémon swimming around in this cramped space; she could have thought of it as a pretty sight, but concern metaphysically smacked her across the face as she saw the how cramped it was- the door next to it led to the cafeteria, where sickened and newly-transmutated unwind. As she unintentionally found herself staring at it, a major part of her tried to convince the rational brain to haul her ass to the exit. Taking deep breathes and out, 'It's only a hospital,' she thought as she tried to fight off this unreasonable terror, 'What are you so afraid of? It's silly, Mimo. Just calm down, you're okay, you're okay...'

Wouldn't it be easier without eyes looking at you from every corner?

Her heart rate began to heavily beat again as her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. It suddenly got cold- was it her? The room? Fuck knows. It took a passerby doctor, probably on break, bumping into her followed by his raspy "Excuse me," along with her lillipup's whimper, to make her come back to her senses; she turned around, awkwardness taking her spotlight once belonging to her other earlier thoughts and sensations, as she warmly smiled for a second as she spoke "It's alri-a-e-eh...."

The smile dropped, eyes widened as pupils shrunk. As soon as she recognized those characteristics -the split-colored and textured hair, stitches that went from the top of his forehead and possibly all the way down to his body, and the right 'arm' that was nothing more than a dagger on a mechanic 'arm'- her stomach and heart dropped onto the white concrete floor. As he turned around revealing that horrid split made - one face that was clearly washed of colors with lifeless eyes, with the other being a sickening attempt to forge a mask out of biological material and cuts with bones gushing out like decorations and multiple eyes looking like shining jewels -, everything fell onto her. If she hadn't been feeling like crying, screaming, or running out, it was now that she did. Lillipup, still not used to seeing new people, much less any of the stranger transmutation designs that exist out there, shivered and growled in response.

Coincidentally, the man felt almost exactly the same thing- initial confusion before near-immediate recognition, after which he felt somewhat 'sorry' for her. That was the girl, alright, the sibling of that troubled child he operated on, exactly five years ago. Who didn't know of the tragedy that occurred to the eldest trial captain and his family? He reached out to her, "Hey-", before she turned away, duty suddenly taking control as she felt like she was losing air. A quick, clear "Sorry," was uttered as soon as she made way towards the elevators at once. She clutched the package in her hands tightly, waiting with great agony among other visitors for one of them to arrive to this floor. She didn't want to see his face, she didn't want to be here. Sobs were waiting with great impatience to get out of her eyes; she wants out, she wants to get out, right here, right fucking now-

*Ding*

It opened. Immediately, a group of patients and visitors came out of it; some young and still-human, others were still the obvious, as some of the later group left spilled fluids of sorts, biological and not, onto the floor and certain buttons. She didn't take any time, the thought of him chasing her, somehow, was in mind, so she dashed towards the elevator once it landed here; cramming herself between everyone around, grabbing onto the delivery as Lillipup tried to hang on. People complained and momentarily yelped out "hey"s, but they fell on her deaf ears once she began spamming the button leading to the third floor as she breathed frantically, only stopping as she yelped when pushed by a larger woman's arm of wooden texture in a brutish way so that others could take their turn; prompting her to look up to the mannequin's cold eyes before stuttering a quiet apology, and she then stepped aside to await in the center of the crammed-again elevator as it closed- blood flow picking up its pace as soon as the iron barrier was sealed shut.

Minutes passed as people stopped to their respective floors and more arrived. B1 -one of the two parking lots of the hospital-, Floor 1 -the maternity ward-, Floor 2 -pediatric floor-, back to Floor 1 again for some reason; they were the longest seconds Mimo ever felt, shivering slightly as she awaited to reach the third floor, the adult floor. Lillipup was now wrapped by her free arm, whimpering and rubbing against its trainer; it didn't like cramped spaces. When one of them pressed on the button supposed to lead to fourth floor, a scream was caught in her throat; the transmutation terminal. She was ready to cover her face in case she was forced to arrive to witness that room one more time- the scent of antibiotics was choking her all the while she mentally screamed at herself for not taking the damn stairs. She kept herself standing, veins as though they were catching fire, ready to close her eyes and stay in her spot if the undesired sight came around, until,

*Ding*

**"THIRD FLOOR"**

Her breathing pace began to slow and return to a normal rate as she let a small sob out. The automated voice graced her ears; the metallic doors opened to finally give way. Cradling her lillipup after readjusting the package, she shushed and reassured it that it was okay now, there, there... her lips curled into a small smile as she and, everyone else waiting to arrive here, walked out, thankful that this was over for now, though the sensation of immediate doom and heaviness on her back didn't waver a single bit. After a while of that, she lifted her head up, the puppy still in her arm almost going to sleep, and looked around. Now, where would the ward be now. Beside her was the storage room right next to the stairs leading downstairs, and beneath her was a velvet carpet extending to her left. Maybe the ward and reception was there, she thought, as she sighed and then walked to its direction.

From the carpeting beneath to the chandelier above coming to her sight, the classy scenery was to serve as mere sugar coating the exercises condoned within this institution. Ringings, calls, and microphone announcements chimed around her. This was the floor where either older mutants or the elderly resided; as the annex happened more recently than in other regions of either 'Oro or Fisaga, transmutation was still relatively new, so older people like Mrs. Anela or Professor Oak were still human and therefore not modified; however, their declining health proved that they didn't have much time left, either. The receptionists were right in front of her now, with the hallway split once again, this time with one way ending with the receptionist desk, and beside it a line of metallic chairs for waiting guests, and to the right, guarded by a policeman and a badged Machoke, was the door leading to the rooms of the patients. She wasn't sure about the visitation times, but from the thin numbers of people waiting in their seats, she assumed that it could be closed for today, or that some seniors may not have families waiting to see them at all- the later being moreso expected; those who were untransmutated were seen as no more than burdens, standing in the way of the nation's victory like road blocks that must be removed, or the equivalent to undeveloped larvae if they were still not old enough for the operation, future soldiers growing up before coming face to face with their purpose later in life.

She always felt nervous around the employees here as the fear heightened once again, but she still attempted to ignore it, as it still went on flaring red flags to her psyche. Walking up to it, the woman in white with visors was dialing to another employee working in the facility, asking to check on the supplies of anesthesia and vitamins one more time. The additional arms and tentacles in place of legs, combined with the cut nose leaking what is assumed to be ink gave a clear message on what theme the government helped her parents assign. Once she was done, she locked eyes to the still-distant child. It was at this point Mimo realized that her eyes were actually no more; instead they were the visors, like one of those robots she watched as a kid taking the role of an officer; obvious propaganda, but it was praised by critics in the nation and replays of it occurred often in one of the channels available to Alolan public. The camera right behind the receptionist moved with every sudden movement the sensors detected; she gulped one more time. If "acid being pumped from the heart to its stream" was't an actual sentence then we sure as hell just made it a thing.

"It's so people won't commit crimes," she recalled one of her elders speaking, "It's for our own good so we can be safe. But, then again..." Her own line of thinking took back control once more- she always expressed suspicion whenever the topic of the security cameras and microphones around the regions came up. Everyone around her stated that it was for the best of the people 'so nothing out of ordinary wouldn't get detected' and everyone to keep living a peaceful life working under the nation. Her brother, on the other hand, expressed incredible distaste, on top of everything else related. The thought of him was bittersweet; she loved her brother to this day, but couldn't bring herself to step away from all the emotions of that day, and the times she treated him so badly.

Snapping herself out of the trance, she walked up to the receptionist. One more delivery, and she will be done for today.

She'll get the hell out of here as soon as the fresh package of moomoo milk was on the desk, safe and sound.

* * *

The wind began to pick up its speed.

Mimo stepped out of the door, walking past the display of small water fountains and LED lights, walls with posters depicting the messages of the region and nation plastered on them, and the smoke emitting from nearby factories and are being released into the skies. As the wind howled, she clutched on to lillipup tighter. She glanced at the hospital behind her one last time for a second, before squeezing her eyes shut, turning away, and looking around for where she had put her bicycle earlier. Her expression looked more miserable than when she first set foot on the hospital floor.

Chained to the entrance of the fence surrounding the building, Mimo gently put lillipup back into the bike's basket with care and then searched her now-free-of-cargo bag for the key. Among the pocket change, stone necklace from childhood, lillipup's pokéball and an old, folded, crumpled piece of paper, it was there. Now with the chains removed and returned to the interior of her bag, she hopped back on, but not taking off just yet.

Mimo stared up at the sky instead- an unexpected sound from above snatched her attention. The Sun was setting, and temperatures began to steadily drop. Military planes flew in unison over the region, as the Earth beneath it was rotting away; dying due to the drainage of resources, as literal gore and decay splattered like paintwork. 'Oro was winning, they would say, everything they did was worth in the end, it to prevent our oppressors, Fisaga, from claiming the crown of victory and spread of their tyranny. 'Oro, according to their history, was the collective forged with the message of an uprising.  
Aside from her desire to help her family out in the ranch, Mimo was always a history nut, that she would admit when persuaded enough, wanting to learn about the history of other regions- but when all she has are the history books only hailing from the regions within 'Oro and the same tale of the nation was repeated in its black and white textures, she'd get bored of it; raising her curiosity moreso of what lies beyond those borders. She scoffed at the thought of those messages as she began to ride the bike, now mapping out the road in her head that leads back home.

She'd go back to her brother, to try and visit him in his trial site, but that wasn't a definite possibility now.

If her reactions at hospitals were like this, then one would wonder how she'd act within the site of her brother's unfortunate accident.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day! Woo- that was a lot more words used than the last one, huh?
> 
> So I'm guessing ya'll got your questions; what the shit happened to Kiawe? Why is Mimo so damn nervous around hospitals yet acts like her usual self anywhere else? What caused the rift between her and Sima? What the fuck is going on, and why are there plot holes popping around left and right?!
> 
> Well, I actually got most of this stuff covered in the AU blog, mxnsters-by-nxture on Tumblr, but in a nutshell; it happens after a timeskip, so while Mimo was six/seven in the series, she's eleven here- and Kiawe's accident; while it is downplayed heavily in her eyes, the reality is that it botched his transmutation. As for Sima and Mimo's relationship, guess ya'll have to wait for that one u3u
> 
> Anywho, I'm glad this fucking behemoth is done now. SHITE.
> 
> Oh, and Mimo is a Sylph of Time.


End file.
